


Breeding Bull

by LaughingGaster666



Series: Dead By Daylight Porn Stories Collection [4]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Kinky, Light Dom/sub, Lots of Cum, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, No Plot/Plotless, Pregnancy Kink, Romance, Rough Sex, cum, cum as lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingGaster666/pseuds/LaughingGaster666
Summary: Evan puts in a bit more vigor than usual tonight. Herman is a big fan.
Relationships: Herman Carter | The Doctor/Evan MacMillan | The Trapper
Series: Dead By Daylight Porn Stories Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640779
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Breeding Bull

**Author's Note:**

> No plot for this one lol. Just raunchy sex. Enjoy!

“Are your straps secure?” Evan asked his lover. Herman only had on his plague doctor mask, a pair of gloves, boots, and the bindings pinning his arms behind his back. Herman gave a goofy grin and nodded happily at the question. It was clear that he was looking forward to this.

Evan himself grinned under his gas mask. God he was sick of waiting for this. He unzipped his fly and his already hard cock popped out, dripping with pre. Evan was planning on fingering Herman a bit then lubing him up and going to town on that magnificent ass, but those plans were interrupted by a startling revelation.

“…You’re already wet.” Evan said as his cock practically did a summersault. How exactly Herman could sometimes get his ass lubed up like a cute girl’s pussy when she sees her celeb crush shirtless was a mystery to Evan, but he wasn’t going to complain. His dick wanted to thrust into something and he appreciated whatever it was Herman did to make the process go faster.

Herman gave a shy smile. “Evan, you always make me wet.” _Oh_. Herman’s dick was leaking pre like mad too. Evan would take care of that later though. Right now, his own dick had to pound something or he’d go into berserker mode.

Evan didn’t bother taking it slow and easy at all this time. He knew that Herman just wanted to fuck if he lubed himself this time. And fuck they did! Evan grabbed his lover and practically impaled him in no time flat, gripping his ass as he bobbed poor Herman up and down on his dick in the cowgirl position. Evan loved seeing the faces Herman made when he got rough like this. The pained expression as he bit his lip, the attempt to not cry out followed by the yelping then flat-out yelping.

If Evan was really lucky, Herman would shed a few tears. This time they came while Herman had a ridiculous open mouthed expression on his face as he tried to get some air in his lungs while his ass was on fire. The men loved each other, but they just went crazy at the thought of Evan absolutely wrecking Herman so much.

“God, you’re so fucking wet like a used whore Herman. My cock just slid in you so easily.” Evan teased.

“Heh~ I do aim to please after all.” Herman croaked out as his ass continued being used.

“Though, I think I could make it a bit more wet. Right about…” Evan then came. It was a pretty big load too, if the fact that it was already leaking out of Herman’s ass onto the bed was any indication. “… Now.” Evan said with a huff.

Evan then pulled out and nuzzled Herman, who appreciated the after sex nuzzles. “You really like it messy don't you? You're a filthy degenerate Herman.” Evan got out before nuzzling again.

Herman just gave a grin. “But I'm _your_ filthy degenerate!” he agreed happily.

“That lube trick you do is nice, I must say. Though I probably made you even more loose.” Evan put a finger up Herman’s ass. “Yup, still pretty loose.”

Herman scoffed. “Well it's not my fault you have to be a volcano every time we do this EvAAAAAAN!” Evan had interrupted by putting in three fingers mid-sentence.

“What was that? I can’t hear you over the yelling.” Evan replied in a mocking tone.

“I was saying that it's hard to stay clean when you're a goddamn breeding bull! FUCK! Your hands are big!” Herman cried out.

Evan slid his hand out of Herman’s ass before noticing his cock twitch. Damn, he really was a breeding bull if he was already primed for another round. “I don’t know, I probably couldn’t knock you up that time.”

Before Herman could respond, Evan rushed him, flipping Herman onto his back and thrusting his now hard again cock into his very messy ass in missionary position. Didn’t stop it from hurting like hell in the beginning though, if the screams were any indication. “GAHHHH FUCK AHH SO BIG YOU'RE SPLITTING ME IN TWO AGH! I LOVE IT DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE STOP YOU FUCKING BULL DADDY HAHHHH~”

Those screams were music to Evan’s ears. But he wanted to keep the messy streak going. “You may now cum Herman.”

As if he flipped a switch, Herman came. It was almost as big as Evan’s load, hitting his chest and mask. It’s hard for bottoms to cum hands free, but with proper training from a dom they are absolutely head over heals in love with, anything is possible.

“You’re right, I DO always make you wet Herman~” Evan said in a sultry tone as he violently thrusted over and over. “God you’re such a cute cum dumpster.” He praised.

Herman replied with cute pathetic noises as he received an onslaught of thrusting once again. Eventually even Evan’s bull stamina had to end once again, now with a rather obnoxiously loose ass for Herman to deal with.

Evan was pretty fucking tired as he pulled out, but damn it was worth it. With post orgasm clarity though, he knew, he fucked up one thing.

“… Ah shit you got my pants all dirty Herman.”

After taking a few deep breaths to recover from two onslaughts in a row, Herman spoke up. “Well you're the one who had to fuck me with your clothes still on. Can you undo the bindings and let me touch you already?”

“Yeah yeah. One sec.” Evan undid the bindings.

“Ahhhhh that feels much better.” Herman didn’t bother asking to undress Evan, he just tore the clothes off. Though he did wait for a nod of approval for the mask like he always did. “Nothing better than getting a handful of your man after a nice fuck, I must say.”

Evan laughed in agreement as he enjoyed the body worshipping session Herman was now giving him. Sure it was a tad cruel to make the guy wait just to see him naked, but the rewards were too tempting to pass up.

After getting his needed dosage of Evan’s hot body the two went towards normal post sexual activity such as kissing and cuddling. But once it devolved into something more hot and heavy Herman had to tell Evan that as much as he loved all of the attention Evan gave, he wasn’t a fan of losing the ability to walk, which would likely occur if they really wanted to do it a third time that night. Evan agreed as the two calmed down and fell asleep together.


End file.
